Interrogation
by Ms. Marla
Summary: After an interesting lunch break, Trouble decides to do something nice for Holly.  What he doesn't expect though, is that she is one of the best interrogators the LEP has.


**A/N: Hey guys, just before you begin reading please note that this is set while Holly works for the LEP. That's all. Hope you enjoy. Also, I had no idea what to give to Trouble as a real first name, so it's pretty lame. **

-------

_Interrogation_

Lunchtime in Police Plaza; hectic by anyone's standards. Various members of various divisions of the LEP all crowded together in the cafeteria. Lunchtime was not one a Holly Short's favourite times of the day. She was the very first female in Recon history, and one of the few females of the LEP in its entirety. And of those select few, Holly was definitely one of the prettiest. Of course, there was Lili Frond, but she never ate in the Police Plaza cafeteria. Apparently, all the noise gave her a headache, and as a consequence, she treated herself to lunch everyday at an expensive bistro just down the street. That left a very disgruntled Captain Short at the hands of every macho, dateless male fairy the LEP had to offer.

At the moment, the poor elf was sitting at a table with one of the few Retrieval men she could actually tolerate, Trouble Kelp. Trouble was, without a doubt, the most devoted and enthusiastic member that the Retrieval squads had seen in ages. And he was an exceptionally loyal friend, as Holly had learned over the years. She and Trouble sat across from each other at a secluded table in the far corner of the cafeteria, quietly. And in their silence, they simply enjoyed the other's company. And although Trouble thought Holly was stunningly pretty and Holly thought Trouble was incredibly handsome neither wanted to tell the other as they respected each other on a mutually high level. And so they sat silently, soon to be interrupted.

Much to Holly's dismay, this interruption came in the form of a group of Trouble's friends, who had spotted them and approached their table, just like every other day. Sadly, one of those friends was Chix Verbil. Possibly one of the most womanizing men underneath the Earth. All of Trouble's friends, who greatly admired Holly's petite figure, took a seat at the table. To Holly's even greater dismay, Chix Verbil sat right beside her, a little too close for comfort. Holly's muscles tightened.

"Hello Captains," Chix smiled directly at Holly who, along with Trouble, muttered a vague and unhappy hello. Chix looked around the table, making eye contact with Trouble and winking as if to say 'nice catch'. Trouble just looked away. He deeply hated Holly being the target of sexist pigs like Chix. And Chix, the sexist pig that he was, continued on, motioning his hand at Holly's lunch.

"A nettle smoothie Holly?" he asked, "We aren't on a diet, are we?" Holly said nothing, simply glaring daggers at Chix. He didn't get the hint.

"Because Captain, the gods know you don't need it," he winked at Holly, "Not with a figure like that." He glared pointedly at Holly's tapered waist. The Retrieval boys laughed, except Trouble, who was angry at the embarrassed twinge glowing on Holly's cheeks. No matter what though, Holly opened her mouth to defend herself, ever the fighter.

"I'd step off Verbil," she warned, "Unless you want me to rearrange your already gross face." A couple of Verbil's friends snickered at the put-out look on his face. Even Trouble gave a little grin. After a moment, Chix regained his composure and smirked at Holly. He leaned in a little closer to her. Trouble groaned inwardly. The sprite just didn't get the hint.

"I know you love this face Holly," he said in what was possibly his most seductive voice. Holly looked almost close to nausea. "Tell me, Cap'n, what's your sign?" Trouble's jaw nearly dropped. That was probably the worst pick-up line ever. Mix in Chix Verbil asking Holly Short and someone was going to end up with a broken nose, at the very least. It was then that Trouble decided to intervene.

"She said step off Chix," the Retrieval Captain said, his voice slightly louder than usually. His friends looked at him, shocked that he was not enjoying the entire scenario. Even Chix leaned away from Holly a little bit.

"I will," he said, "After she answers the question." Trouble looked at Holly, and was about to reply to Chix when Holly opened her mouth.

"I'm an Aries," she muttered, "Now get out of my face."

"Aries," Chix repeated, "Fiery."

"Step off Verbil!" Trouble half-yelled. He had had enough. Chix shot him a brief dirty look and then did as he was told, the rest of the guys following him. Trouble turned back to Holly, his face possibly redder than hers.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "They're just not used to seeing girls." Holly laughed softly.

"It's alright," she said, "It wasn't your fault."

"I guess not," Trouble smiled, "So anyways…"

"Trouble," Holly interrupted him, "I think I'm going to quit lunch a bit early. Root piled me up with a bunch of work to finish by tonight. I'll see you around." The girl stood up and walked off, waving at Trouble as she did so. Trouble watched her go. She sure was something else.

That evening, Trouble Kelp locked up his office and made his way to the gym. He had been stuck here late because of some paperwork his brother had messed up on. Trouble had to fix up his mistakes and there he was, many hours after quitting time, ready to let off some steam on the punching bag. As he neared the gym, he saw that the lights were on and heard the sound of fists against a punching bag. Trouble peaked into the gym and saw no one other than Holly Short, violently beating the proverbial crap out of the bag. Trouble grinned and after a moment's indecision decided to leave her alone. Holly probably needed to let off steam a lot more than he did.

When Trouble arrived at home, his mother and brother were sitting watching television. As they heard the door open, his mother turned around, a smile stretching over her face.

"Marcus," she cooed, "Your dinner's on the table." Trouble cringed. Only his mother refused to call him Trouble. She insisted upon the name she had given him at birth. However, without a comment, the Captain sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the salad his mother had prepared. Halfway through the meal, his mother posed another question.

"Why are you so late dear?"

"Him," Trouble jerked a thumb at his little brother Grub, "I had to fix some stupid mistakes he made on his reports." Grub opened his mouth to protest, but his mother got there first. She patted Grub on the head.

"Now Marcus," she said, "You know that Grub is more of a field fairy. He can't be expected to sit at a desk and do paperwork."

Trouble nearly snorted. Yeah right, a field fairy. He just nodded at his mother and finished his dinner. After washing his plate Trouble announced he was going to bed early and sauntered over to his room, where he proceeded to throw himself onto his bed. Instantly, his thoughts turned to Holly. Although he would never admit it, he thought Holly Short was a lot more than pretty. No, she was gorgeous, dangerous, intelligent, and hilarious; she was perfect. Trouble was scared to admit it to her though. What if she thought he was just another desperate pervert like Chix? What if he ruined the friendship they had crafted over the years? He wouldn't allow himself to do it.

As Trouble Kelp drifted off to sleep, a single thought ran through his mind. _Aries._

The next morning, Holly Short arrived bright and early for work. She walked to her office and was stunned at what was sitting outside her door. It was a single red rose, tied with a white ribbon. There was a small typed note attached. It read 'Happy Birthday' in block letters. Holly picked up the rose and walked into her office. She placed the rose down on her desk and thought about the possibilities. It was more than likely a stupid practical joke, after all her birthday was three months away. But maybe it was more, although that was hardly likely. Holly bounced down onto her chair and mulled over the rose. It was then that she noticed someone walk by her office in a rather big hurry. Holly smiled hopefully. There was a chance, even if it was only a slight one. Trouble rarely ever passed by this part of the building. Holly stood up and stuck her head out the door to see Trouble already halfway down the hall.

"KELP!" she shouted, "Come in here!" Trouble stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Holly, who for some reason felt strangely like Julius Root. Trouble didn't move for several seconds, until he finally walked up to Holly's office. She invited him inside, and closed the door behind him. Trouble leaned against the wall, trying his best to remain calm while his insides ran amuck. There was no way she would know it was him. The note had been typed.

"Do you happen to know what this is Trouble?" she asked, pointing at the rose. Trouble thought about it for a second.

"I think it's a rose Captain," he said, a slightly sarcastic humour in his voice. Holly smiled.

"Oh hardy-har-har," she said, equally sarcastic, "Perhaps I should rephrase the question. Do you happen to know who placed said rose outside of my office?"

"Not a clue," Trouble shook his head, "But good luck finding him." He made for the door. His hand had barely grazed the handle when Holly's voice filled the room again.

"Oh it shouldn't be that hard," she said, smiling happily. Trouble turned to face her again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying hard not to sound incredibly nervous. Holly's smile grew wider.

"I wonder," she said, "If whoever left this rose there remembered that Foaly has surveillance all over these hallways. And I wonder if they remembered how well Foaly and I get along."

Trouble gulped. He had not remembered. Holly's smile, if possible, grew even bigger.

"What do you think Trouble, do you think they remembered?" Trouble did not answer. Only two thoughts were running through his mind. One, Holly was one hell of a police interrogator, and two, if she asked, Foaly would rat him out in two seconds. Trouble decided that his only choice was to confess.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly. Holly laughed. But it wasn't a cruel, rejecting laugh as Trouble had thought he would receive. Rather, it was a friendly, happy laugh. Trouble smiled.

"I really do," Holly said, "But I don't get it."

"Get what?" Trouble asked.

"My birthday isn't for another three months. You know that, I'm an Aries."

Trouble nodded, "But I thought that maybe you'd enjoy an early birthday gift. Especially from a Sagittarius. Apparently we go well together." Holly's nose wrinkled for a moment and Trouble noted how adorable she was when she was confused. Suddenly, realization dawned on her face.

"Are you asking me out Trouble?" she said, slightly taken aback.

"Are you saying yes?"

Holly rolled her eyes. She walked over to Trouble and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He almost melted into a tiny puddle of Captain Kelp right there, at that moment. Instead he beamed at Holly.

"How about we go out for lunch today?" he suggested. Holly nodded. She would love that.

_The End_

-------

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please. Cheers!**


End file.
